


Back For You

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Future AU, I hope this is canon in the actual show lolz, amity misses her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: It's 3 years since Amity Blight last saw her girlfriend, Luz Noceda. All she got from her is a note saying that she will be travelling with Eda and King to practice magic. There was no goodbye or even a last date. To the present day, there was an event held every year for witches from other schools. Amity was selected to represent Hexside, along with her best friend Willow. This year's event got interested when a new challenger arrives.Inspired by a scene from Fairy Tail 2014 where Natsu returned after a year.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Back For You

"Amity.... You're doing it again." 

Amity Blight snapped out of her thoughts and gasped in shock when she saw that she was clutching the paper so tight that it almost tore apart. She panics while trying to fix the paper she was holding. She eventually calms down and looks at the paper again with a sad look on her face. 

"I know it's been hard since she left. She will come back soon." She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned around to see her best friend, Willow, with a sad smile on her face.

"You don't need to cheer me up, Willow. It's been 3 years, I doubt that she will ever come back." Amity said. She puts the letter back inside her bag. 

"Well, don't lose faith, Amity. It's Luz we're talking about. The letter did say she would come back." 

"Yeah, but for how long?! I'm her girlfriend and what's worse is that she didn't say goodbye in person!" Amity shouted and looked at the clouds to calm herself down. 

"Maybe she just didn't want to see you cry. You know how she is." Willow said and noticed that Amity was tearing up a bit.

It's been 3 years since Luz Noceda left to train with Eda and King while travelling. All the proof Amity had was a letter at her locker, and that letter was the last thing she had to remember. She didn't know what to feel and here she was, still not moving on. 

"I just miss her, Willow..." 

"I know. I miss her too." There was a awkward silence between the too and Willow decided to break it.

"We're almost in the arena. Maybe dueling against other witches might cheer you up." Amity softly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. You're right."

She and Willow were selected to represent Hexside in the Annual Witches Duel that was held every year. Amity smiled as she remembered when Luz made history of being the first human to ever win at that event and everyone praised her for it. Amity couldn't help but feel so proud and happy towards her girlfriend that day. They even shared their first kiss, it was that exact day she also won that tournament. 

"We're here!" Amity looks ahead to see the arena for the Annual Witches Duel which got her excited. 

"Finally!" Willow giggled at Amity's enthusiasm.

The bus landed in front of the entrance of the arena. Everyone started to cheer when Willow and Amity exited. They waved at the crowed while entering the stadium. They gotta say, this year won't be easy. There are a lot of witches from different schools and they seem so powerful, but Amity knew that she can win this year alongside Willow. Both of them were observing their enemies closely. 

"Whoa. There a lot of witches this year." Amity said in awe.

"I bet the others were inspired by Luz when she had won 3 years ago." Willow responded which made Amity smile.

"Yeah... She is amazing. I'm glad that she did inspire other witches." 

"Look! It's Amity and Willow!" 

They turned around to see a lot of people wanting their autographs and they kindly accepted it because all of the people might not take a no for an answer. Amity was so kind to the children and declining every guy that was asking her out, same as Willow. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Amity Blight." Amity knew that voice. She turns around to see her rival from Glandus High, Katelyn West. 

"Hello to you too, Katelyn West." She said in a deadpan toned while watching Katelyn walk towards her.

"I'm so surprise you still remember me. Where's that human girlfriend of yours? Did she decided to leave you?" Amity immediately got angry because of what Katelyn had said about Luz. She was ready to punch her lights out. 

"Did I strike a nerve, Blight?" Katelyn began to laugh along with her classmates. Willow puts her hand on Amity's shoulder and glares at Katelyn. 

"Th-That's enough, Katelyn! Leave Amity alone!" Willow shouted and Amity couldn't believe Willow just shouted at one of the youngest witch of Glandus High.

"Whatever. Everyone knows that I'll be the next top witch once I wipe the floor with you!" With that, Katelyn left and Willow check to make sure Amity was okay.

"You can win this year, Amity. I'm sure of it." Amity shakes her head and looks at her best friend with a smile on her face.

"We can win this." Both of them hugged each other before going to their reserve seats.

From behind them, is a stranger wearing a cloak and their face was covered by the hood. They smiled under the hood before decided to disappear through the crowd. Amity looks back and began to feel confuse. She could of sworn she had felt something so familiar but decided to shrug it off.

****

**-**

Amity Blight began to feel nervous. It was finally her turn to compete. Willow was eliminated earlier and she wants to win her honor. She checks the crowd to see Willow with Gus. She smiled a bit when her best friend waved at her. 

"Amity." She jolted in surprise and turned around to see her mentor, Lilith Clawthorne with a smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you. You've really come so far." Amity smiled and hugs her mentor.

"Thank you." 

"Now go. You have a tournament to win." Lilith replied and broke the hug.

Amity nods her head and turns around to present herself. The crowd went wild when she had appeared in the arena and she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with the people supporting her. She soon frowned when Katelyn showed up. Everyone was so hyped for the battle and Amity's mind was so focused on winning the duel. 

She looked at the crowd and spotted her mentor, watching over her with a supportive smile. The demon bell rang indicating that the match was about to begin. Amity drew a pink circle in mid-air to make her first move.

"Abomination, RISE!" She summoned her abomination and commanded it to attack Katelyn. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"You still rely on your abomination? Pathetic!" Katelyn drew a blue circle and made herself disappear. 

Amity's eyes winded and Katelyn's laughter echoed around the arena, making herself cautious. She looked around, looking as if Katelyn was anywhere. It was so hard to track Katelyn down. 

Out of nowhere, a big ball of light came shining around the arena and everyone covered their eyes. Amity did the same but stopped when she had finally spotted Katelyn. She drew a small pink circle and created a fireball. She aimed it towards Katelyn and the girl fell down on the ground in pain because of how fast Amity had shot her.

"Yes!" Amity exclaimed, and everyone gasped. She got confused for a second but later noticed someone walking towards her. 

The person was wearing a hooded cloak so it was very hard to see the person's face. It seems like they were holding an owl staff that was oddly familiar. 

"Wh-What's this?! Is this a new challenge I see!" The commentator shouted and silence was around the arena. 

The hooded person stopped and drew a circle using her staff. The person activates fire magic and Amity quickly dodges it.

"It seems like the new challenge decided to fight Amity Blight!" Everyone began to cheer and Katelyn stood up angrily.

"Hey! This is my fight!" 

The hooded person drew an illusion circle with the staff and made Katelyn appear at the bleachers. The figure began to create a circle and shoots fireballs at Amity Blight. She created a force field and watched as the fireballs disappeared. 

Amity growled and commanded her abomination to attack the figure. The hooded person began to run away, making the abomination follow her. Amity created her fire spell and tries shooting the figure but the person was deflecting it with her illusion spell. 

"What the?!" Amity shouted and tried again. She wasn't aware that the person was drawing an ice emblem. 

Soon, the person melted Amity's abomination and looked at the frustrated girl. The person drew a really big circle and Amity didn't even notice it.

"What is your problem?! I don't think that you're even a student!" Amity shouted. 

The figure tapped the emblem and had created an ice tower, making Amity yell in surprise. The figure uses her staff and flies up to the top. Amity was trying her best not to fall because she was aware that she was in the sky, literally. 

****

**-**

The ice stopped and saw how beautiful the moon was when rising. She looks down and yelps in fear to see how high she was. Amity was shaking a lot because she had a fear of heights. She turns around to avoid it but only to see the person from earlier standing on top of the staff they had owned. They jump to the ice and grab their staff. Amity and the figure were looking at each other for a moment. 

"What's your deal? If you wanted to talk to me or have my autograph, you could just wait until the match was over." Amity said in annoyance, and the figure began to walk towards her.

"What's so romantic about that?" Amity's eyes winded because of the person. The figure stopped in front of her and Amity could see the figure's face up close in person.

"Yo-Your voice... It can't be!" 

The figure took the hood of the cloak to reveal a very familiar face which made Amity so shocking. It was her girlfriend, Luz Noceda. She was so different. Her hair was pushed back and she still had a pixie cut hairstyle. Her outfit was different too. She was wearing a red button shirt, black pants, and red pirate boots. Amity looks at the staff and finally recognizes that it was Eda's own staff. 

"You still look beautiful as ever, Amity." Luz cooed and pressed her hand on Amity's cheek. She softly smiled, and soon Amity's fist collided onto her face.

"You jerk! You just left me with a note! How could you?!" Amity yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. Luz's nose starts to bleed because of Amity's punch and she wipes it.

"Dang, Amity! Since when did you start taking self-defense?!" Luz asked.

"You didn't say goodbye to me in person. Your own girlfriend, Luz! The one you love! You didn't even say goodbye to your own friends!" Amity said. Luz proceeds to hug her really tight because she felt Amity was squirming. 

"Let go of me!" 

Luz didn't listen to her, instead she showers Amity with soft kisses on her forehead and cheek to calm her down. A few seconds later, Amity had given up and buried her head on Luz's chest. Luz lifts Amity's chin up and wipes her tears away.

"I wanted to say goodbye, but it pains me to see you cry. I know it was stupid of me to write you a note, but I had no other choice." She kisses Amity's forehead again.

"I guess Willow was right. You always wanted me to be happy, even in tough situations..." Amity cooed and looked at her girlfriend.

"My training paid off. I got to show off what I learned from Eda and it took me a lot of years to think about how to surprise you." Luz said and started to giggle at her own story. 

"Well, I think I have won since you put Katelyn with the crowd. I still need to get down there." Amity felt her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her close.

"Five more minutes?" Luz asked, and Amity smiled.

"I guess they can wait for a while." 

Amity cups Luz's cheeks and kisses her lips. Luz kisses her back and she misses the feeling of her girlfriend's lips. Good thing it was night time because this moment was romantic. Luz felt Amity was pushing her down so she slowly sat down on the ice. She breaks the kiss and Amity sits down on her girlfriend's lap. She wraps her legs around the human and starts kissing her again.


End file.
